


i got a feeling that i wanna be here with you

by greengoroshek



Series: теперь я точно не одинок (серия фанфиков про дружбу 5, 6, 7 by chahakyn) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 567 friendship is something that can be so personal, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoroshek/pseuds/greengoroshek
Summary: Пятый и Ваня заботятся о Бене после сложной миссии.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: теперь я точно не одинок (серия фанфиков про дружбу 5, 6, 7 by chahakyn) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119167
Kudos: 3





	i got a feeling that i wanna be here with you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i got a feeling that i wanna be here with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164456) by [chahakyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chahakyn/pseuds/chahakyn). 



> ОТ АВТОРА: проживаю лучшие моменты Академии Амбрелла и дарю Бену, Ване и Пятому любовь и заботу, которую они заслуживают! Вдохновлен(а) этим прекрасным артом, который я увидел(а) на тамблере https://fan-arter.tumblr.com/post/627865513422405632/did-i-really-just-come-up-with-a-bunch-of-side
> 
> Название фанфика взято из https://youtu.be/UgctoczKTeM
> 
> ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА: эта серия вдохновила меня на самый первый перевод в моей жизни. Эти Ванечка, Бен и Пятый поселились в моем сердце и я подумала, что обязана поделиться этим с русскоязычным сегментом.
> 
> Большое спасибо моей подруге @echolsen за поддержку и помощь :)

Бен чувствует, что Пятый стоит рядом. Кожа на затылке покалывает из-за какой-то чужеродной энергии. Он знает это чувство. Щупальца в животе Бена извиваются, возбуждённые присутствием Пятого. Обычно Бен не возражает их ярому энтузиазму, но после миссии его сильно тошнит, и судя по нервным потряхиваниям, у него начинается лихорадка. Бен сжимает кулак на бедре. Сверлящий взглядом Пятый определённо не помогает ситуации.

— Просто скажи уже это, — хмуро говорит Бен, прижимаясь лбом к сиденью унитаза.

— Сказать что?

— Что я облажался. Я, забывшись, поставил под угрозу миссию, — он закрывает глаза, сражаясь с ещё одной волной тошноты. Он представляет их миссию, которая чуть не провалилась по его вине два часа назад, и его горло против воли сжимается.

Бену устранение четверых преступников далось сложно. Тело отяжелело, а руки задрожали, когда он попытался встать. Щупальца предвкушенно извивались под его кожей. Они насладились кровью и хотят больше.

— Эй, ты в порядке? Бен посмотрел на Клауса, который протягивал ему руку. — Расслабься, мы почти закончили, — Клаус подарил брату улыбку, которая, казалось, всегда была под рукой у Четвёртого. Улыбка брата была настоящей, без какой либо фальши. У Бена потеплело внутри. Но это чувство быстро рассеялось, когда в комнату ворвались плохие парни. Они направили пистолеты в спину Клауса.

— Клаус!

Бен не так часто позволял Ужасу взять контроль над собой. Сколько он себя помнил, он всегда играл с Ним: как долго он сможет командовать щупальцами, давать им правильное направление, прежде чем они попытаются взять над ним верх?

Сейчас победить в этой игре было нелегко. Позволить тварям делать всё, что они захотят, было гораздо проще. Но вид окровавленных трупов, разбросанных после миссии, испуганные братья и сестра, неодобрительный взгляд отца, всегда заставляли Бена подавлять монстров внутри себя.

Бен отбросил эти мысли в сторону. Самоконтролем сейчас Клауса не спасти. Что ему действительно было нужно, так это чистая, разрушительная сила.

И он решился отпустить их.

С трудом пробираясь сквозь затуманившую его разум темноту, Бен наконец пришёл в себя. Он был весь в крови и смутно помнил что случилось. Он помнил треск костей. Снова и снова. Темно-красный фонтан крови, душераздирающий крик. Бен моргнул, пытаясь встать с холодного мраморного пола. Он поднял глаза и увидел братьев и сестру, что смотрели на него с одинковым выражением ужаса и страха в глазах.

Лютеру пришлось нести его домой на руках. Но самым худшим было разочарованное лицо отца. Он был недостаточно хорош. Он мог лучше.

— Ты сделал то, что должен был, — вывел его из размышлений Пятый, усаживаясь рядом, — и вообще, если ты так хочешь чтобы тебя покритиковали, то за этим иди к папе.

Бен кивает. Прохладная ваза успокаивает бьющийся в агонии череп.

— Весомо.

Пятый вздыхает и осторожно кладёт руку на плечо брата.

— Не вини себя.

— А почему нет? Я не победил бы, если бы не потерял контроль. Я облажался, — говорит Бен, открывая глаза и смотря в пол. Он слышит раздраженный вздох Пятого.

— Нет. Мы все вернулись домой целыми и невредимыми благодаря тебе.

— Правда?

Пятый фыркает: — Неужели ты думаешь, что я стал бы говорить не то, что думаю?

— Ты точно нет, — хмыкает Бен, осторожно поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на Пятого.

— Не стоит принижать себя. Ты важен, — Пятый на мгновение пересекается с Беном взглядом, прежде чем резко отвести взгляд. Бен улыбается. Пятый всегда стеснялся откровенно говорить о чувствах. Он предпочитал скрывать свои переживания.

— Ты можешь встать?

Бен прогоняет свои мысли и пожимает плечами. Медленно двигается, опирается на сиденье унитаза. Рука Пятого настороженно застывает у правого локтя Бена.

— Не знаю, — пульсация в голове усиливается и он со стоном падает обратно, — Нет, пока нет.

— Всё в порядке, — удивительно терпеливо говорит Пятый. Хотя нет. Ничего удивительного. Пятый всегда был самым наблюдательным. Он знает когда нужно надавить, а когда отступить. И он всегда мягок, когда это необходимо, особенно с теми, кто ему дорог. Осознание того, что Пятый заботится о Бене, в сочетании с его тёплой рукой, удобно лежащей на спине Бена, и успокаивающе скользящей вверх и вниз, заставляет сердце Бена сжиматься от безграничной любви.

Но это чувство быстро портится сомнением. Бен отчаянно пытается его отогнать. Ноющий голос в голове шипит на него. _У них_ _есть дела поважнее_.

Бен сжимает челюсти. Почему он всегда такая _обуза_?

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я чего-нибудь тебе принёс, то я могу попросить Ваню приглядеть за тобой, — осторожно говорит Пятый, пристально глядя на Бена.

Бен издает непонятный звук: — Ты уже достаточно времени потратил на меня. Мне не нужна _нянечка._

Пятый тихо смеётся в ответ.

— Да, скажи это когда сможешь самостоятельно встать, не потеряв сознание.

Бен возмущённо вздыхает и со всей силы ударяет Пятого по бедру. Тот даже не вздрагивает. Только ухмыляется и Бен, краем глаза, прекрасно видит это. Бен быстро жалеет о совершенном поступке, поскольку еще одна волна тошноты накатывает на него. Он быстро подтягивается ближе к унитазу, отчаянно пытаясь проглотить подступающую желчь.

— Серьёзно. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — Бен поднимает глаза и видит, что самодовольная мина исчезла с лица Пятого. Смотря на бледного и дрожащего брата, глаза Пятого потемнели. 

— Я так плохо выгляжу? — прошептал Бен. 

— Тебя как будто из могилы достали, — серьезно говорит Пятый. 

— Сейчас мне кажется, что это не преувеличение, — стонет Бен и вслепую протягивает руку, пытаясь нащупать стакан воды, стоящий на стойке. Пятый быстро появляется слева от Бена и передаёт стакан ему. Наклоняется, прикладывает ладонь ко лбу брата. 

— Ладно, я принесу тебе немного пончиков и жаропонижающего. 

— Ты серьёзно думаешь что я смогу поесть? Меня стошнит как только я их увижу, — говорит Бен, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Я знаю, это для них, — сказал Пятый и махнул рукой на живот Бена. Бен удивлённо посмотрел на него. 

— Что? — Пятый хмурится, скрестив руки на груди, — ты сказал, что они съели все пончики, которые мы оставили Ване. Это что, была шутка? 

— Пятый... 

— Потому что если это всё же шутка, то посмотрим, буду ли я в следующий раз настолько щедрым с тобой. 

— Пятый, я не лгал, — серьёзно говорит Бен, — я просто... удивлён, что ты вспомнил. 

Пятый замолкает, потом наклоняет голову и бросает на Бена непонятный взгляд. 

— Конечно я вспомнил. Почему не должен? 

Бен тихо смеётся, качая головой, прежде чем притянуть брата в объятия. 

— Спасибо. Ты лучший, — бормочет он. 

— Прости что разочаровываю, но думаю, Ваня одолеет меня в этом неравном бою, — говорит Пятый небрежным тоном, несмотря на то, что его руки сильнее прижимают к себе Бена. 

— Мне попросить Ваню побыть с тобой? 

— Пожалуйста. 

Пять кивает и исчезает в синей вспышке. Бен закрывает глаза, проводит пальцем по стакану, игнорируя беспокойный зуд под кожей, который он никогда не сможет убрать. Кажется, прошло несколько часов (вероятно, прошло меньше нескольких минут). Бен слышит скрип двери и мягкие шаги. Он приоткрывает один глаз. 

— Эй, — бормочет Ваня, опускаясь на колени рядом с Беном и убирая волосы с его лба, — как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Дерьмово, — хрипло отвечает Бен. Ваня кивает. Обнимает и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Бен чувствует, как под тяжестью её рук, щупальца еще больше наседают. Ваня, безусловно, самая тактильная из их троицы. Учитывая их воспитание, проявление малой привязанности - это не слишком большая проблема. Тем не менее, ее привычка, казалось, влилась к ним в кровь и теперь было абсолютно нормальным хватать друг друга за руки или переплетать ноги в полудреме. Бен ценит эту часть их дружбы, так как, и она, и Пятый, спокойно могут угомонить Ужас. 

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине и Бен буквально слышит, как в голове Вани крутятся шестеренки, пока она пытается придумать как озвучить свои мысли.

— Просто скажи это, Ваня, — фыркает Бен. Его раздражение быстро превращается в трепет при виде выражения её лица. Она наклоняет голову, глаза изучают его.

— Я слышала, что случилось, — тихо говорит Ваня. Раскаленная вспышка смущения пронзает тело Бена и он хмурится.

— Да, держу пари, — Бен отстраняется от Вани, но не слишком сильно, оставляя ее руки на нем.

— Не мучай себя. Ты молодец.

— Неужели? — язвительно говорит Бен, — выражение лица смягчается, когда он видит хмурную Ваню. Она кивает.

— Я уверена, Пятый говорил тебе тоже самое. Ты хочешь услышать это снова?

Бен открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но останавливается, когда видит сверкающие глаза сестры. Бен вздыхает, печально потирая затылок и робко улыбаясь.

— Да, давай. Ты же знаешь Пятого. Его комплименты не слишком проникновенны.

Ваня ухмыляется, стукаясь своим коленом об его: — Он старается, сделай ему поблажку.

— Я знаю. И я ценю это, — Бен делает паузу, прежде чем вздохнуть, — всё равно это ничего не меняет.

Ваня издает возмущенный звук и кладёт свои руки ему на плечи, настойчиво смотря в лицо. 

— Бен, ты защищал Клауса, — твёрдо говорит она, — ты оберегал его. Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы показать, что ты молодец. И папа может пойти нахер, если считает иначе.

Глаза Бена расширяются.

— Ваня! — он усмехается, видя, как её щеки вспыхивают. Она быстро убирает руки, обхватывая себя в защищённом жесте. 

— Я тоже могу ругаться, — ворчит она, уставившись в пол. Бен смеётся, обнимает ее и игриво ерошит волосы на её голове. 

— Пятый плохо на тебя влияет. Вам определённо нужно меньше времени проводить друг с другом. 

— И как же ты нас остановишь? — Ваня показывает язык Бену. Она снова обнимает его и прижимается крепче к брату, — Жаль, что мы не можем показать тебе ещё сильнее, как мы о тебе заботимся. Как много ты значишь. 

— Вы, ребята, и так многое для меня делаете, — бормочет Бен, кладя подбородок ей на макушку. Ваня хмыкает и пожимает плечами. 

— Мы стараемся. Тебе принести чего-нибудь? 

— Нет. Кроме тебя рядом со мной мне ничего не нужно. 

Ваня отвечает на его улыбку, заправляя выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. Она хмурится. 

— Если бы я могла, я бы сыграла для тебя, но... — она бросает взгляд в сторону кабинета Реджинальда, — хотя, — Ваня постукивает себя по колену, — я разучиваю одну пьесу и часть в ней исполняется пиццикато. Как думаешь, стоит попытаться сыграть? Я тихо. 

Бен пожал плечами: — Почему нет? 

Ваня кивает, а Бен вздыхает с облегчением, когда невыносимая пульсация утихает. Они идут в комнату. Он твёрдо стоит на ногах, закинув руку на плечо Вани. 

Внезапный скрип на лестнице заставляет их замереть. Они смотрят друг на друга с одинаковой паникой в глазах. Бен чувствует, как замедляется дыхание Вани. Он сжимает ее плечо. Оба готовятся увидеть суровое лицо папы, с которым они так хорошо знакомы. Но ничего не происходит. 

Ваня мотает головой в сторону комнаты, подталкивая брата. Несколько секунд кажутся вечностью. Но все же дверь надежно запирается за ними и оба облегчённо выдыхают. Бен тут же падает на кровать Вани. 

— Я бы все отдал, чтобы иметь способность Пятого, — стонет он приглушенным голосом. Ваня издает тихий смешок. Знакомый щелчок открывающегося футляра ещё больше успокаивает Бена и щупальца в животе. 

— Бьюсь об заклад, это просто Диего опять улизнул, — бормочет она и начинает настраивать инструмент. Бен поворачивается на бок, наблюдая как Ваня проверяет струны, прежде чем прыгнуть на кровать рядом с ним. Со смычком в одной руке и скрипкой в другой. 

— Двигайся, — шепчет она, мягко подталкивая его локтем, когда садится рядом. Бен помогает ей устроиться поудобнее. Разложив перед ней ноты веером, он кладёт голову ей на колени и прикрывает глаза. Нежное пощипывание струн, ощущение присутствия рядом с Ваней не ново. Бен расслабляется, позволяя тихой музыке захватить его в сон, пока не появляется Пятый. Знакомая синия вспышка и шуршание пластикового пакета. 

— Пора ужинать, — говорит он приглушенным голосом, поднимая пакет с пончиками и таблетки.

Бен стонет, чувствуя как щупальцы в животе шевелятся от волнения, хотя, к счастью, головная боль и тошнота прошли. Он смутно моргает, глядя на часы. 

— Сейчас... без двадцати час. 

— И? — Пятый снимает обувь и аккуратно садится на кровать. Достаёт маленькую коробку с пончиками и даёт таблетки Бену. 

— И что мы будем сейчас делать? — Бен приподнимается на локтях, быстро проглатывает две таблетки и с подозрением смотрит на коробку с пончиками. Ваня осторожно откладывает ноты и скрипку, откидывается на подушки и смотрит на братьев. 

— Откроем коробку и... поедем в город? — запинаясь, предлагает Ваня. 

Пятый издает смешок. 

— Не думаю, что у нас получится, — нвозмутимо произносит Бен, садясь прямее и теребя пальцами край рукава. 

— Они ведь уже ели пончики? — спрашивает Ваня. 

– В прошлый раз было по-другому, — смущённо пробормотал Бен, — в прошлый раз у меня не было зрителей. 

Пятый наклоняет голову и делает движение чтобы встать. 

— Нам уйти? 

Бен хватает брата за запястье, широко раскрыв глаза, и переводя взгляд с одного на другого. 

— Нет! Нет... Вы ребята, можете остаться. Просто... не пугайтесь слишком сильно. 

Пятый махнул рукой. 

— Я уже видел их. Хотя, — Пятый замолкает, поворачиваясь к Ване. Оба пристально смотрят на нее. 

— Я справлюсь! — она хмурится. 

Бен кивает, устраиваясь поудобнее на кровати. 

— Хорошо, просто... мне нужно... 

Бен закрывает глаза и выдыхает, ослабляя самоконтроль настолько, чтобы почувствовать, как одно щупальце вылезло из под рубашки. Бен замялся, прежде чем выпустить ещё одного, чувствуя, как они оба робко открывают коробку с пончиками. 

— Ого, — выдыхает Ваня. Бен приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы увидеть её пристальный взгляд, наблюдающий за тварями. Он морщится. 

— Прости, я знаю, это отвратительно... 

— Нет, нет! Это потрясающе! Хотела бы я делать что-то такое крутое, — задумчиво говорит Ваня. 

— Ты и без этого крутая, — весело говорит Бен, расслабляясь настолько, чтобы выпустить третьего. Оно наглее остальных. Проходя мимо колена Вани, немного мазнув ее, щупальце быстро хватает один пончик из коробки и скрывается под рубашкой Бена. Остальные не отстают и вот уже все трое уходят в живот Бена. 

Бен смотрит на брата и сестру. 

— Это... облегчило боль... 

— Голод – опасная штука, — серьёзно говорит Ваня, торжественно кивая Пятому, который только и успевает кивнуть в ответ, прежде чем наклонить голову, чтобы скрыть накрывающую без его воли улыбку. 

— Эй! — говорит Бен, отвечая на веселье Пятого притворным негодованием. Он делает движение, чтобы щёлкнуть Пятого по лбу, но тот внезапно появляется слева. Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на брата, но тут же чувствует, как палец Пятого игриво тычет его в щеку. 

— Ты слишком медленный, — Пятый ухмыляется и смотрит на часы, — нам нужно спать. 

Бен кивает и опирается на Ваню, чтобы подняться. 

— Я рада, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше. 

— Только благодаря тебе. Я твой должник, — говорит Бен, нежно сжимая её руку. Она качает головой, сжимая его в ответ. Поворачивается к Пятому. 

— Спокойной ночи! 

— Спокойной ночи, Ваня, — бормочет Пятый, прежде чем протянуть руку Бену. 

Бен протягивает руку в ответ и чувствует знакомое и тревожное ощущение перемещения в пространстве. 

— Порядок? 

— Порядок, — протягивает Бен, — Спасибо тебе, серьёзно. 

Пятый похлопывает его по плечу, на щеке появляется ямочка, а уголки губ приподнимаются в лёгкой улыбке. 

— Не за что. Увидимся утром, — Пятый небрежно отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами и исчез в синей вспышке, оставив Бена одного в его комнате. Он выдыхает и падает на кровать. 

На завтрашнем задании ему придётся тщательнее обдумывать свои действия. Завтра ему придётся выслушать одну из длинных папиных лекций, увидеть испуганные лица большинства сиблингов. Ему придётся пересмотреть свои методы самоконтроля, и, вероятно, провести целые выходные за дополнительными тренировками.

Но это завтра. Сегодня Бен думает о Ване, о звуке ее скрипки, о нежном подразнивании и теплом взгляде. Он думает о Пятом. О веселой кривой улыбке, которую он не скрывает при нем и Ване, думает о его небрежных словах, в которые аккуратно вплетена забота. 

Бен улыбается про себя. Завтра будет трудно. Но трудно всегда. Сегодня же вечером всё хорошо. 

**Author's Note:**

> ОТ АВТОРА: мне нравится думать, что многие симптомы, которые есть у Бена - это результат когнитивного диссонанса. Сас когнитивный диссонанс появляется из-за двух его сущностей. Это большой контраст между милым, добрым Беном и ДИКИМ УЖАСОМ КОТОРЫЙ СНОСИТ ВСЁ НА СВОЁМ ПУТИ. И эта внутренняя борьба нравится ему это или нет, является его частью. И это как бы, заставляет его тело бунтовать против разума? Но Ваня и Пятый помогают ему и стараются ему помочь.
> 
> Не знаю. Я люблю их. 
> 
> Если вы хотите узнать больше, то можете перейти в мой тамблер! https://shizuoi.tumblr.com/
> 
> ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА: фух. вот и мой первый перевод. я принимаю любую критику и понимаю, что мой перевод не идеален. но я и не претендую на звание хорошего переводчика. я просто захотела поделиться этой замечательной историей (это всего лишь первая работа из серии. дальше - больше) и надеюсь, что вам она западет в душу так же, как и мне.


End file.
